Fox Shift
by xrixnzx
Summary: Ever since the failed wedding everything has been going downhill for Ranma and to add to that, he's been having wierd shock waves. Now the real question is how does a fox have any part in this? Naruto x-over


Prologue

**Fox Shift**

Prologue

By xrixnzx

Naruto x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Warning- It's my first fanfic

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Other Speech-

--

Ranma Saotome….. A well known name is the district of Nerima. Ranma was considered one of the best martial artists of his generation. He was able to do anything without and live through everything. He has a great life, and a loving fiancé, but sadly that all changed due to one particular event. It was the day Ranma did something unspeakable, it was the day Ranma killed another living thing. It had been for his fiancé it had been for her very life, but it made no difference the weight of killing another person still lingered around him. His hands were bloody and they would never be clean ever again.

-Where are you?-

Ranma let out a sigh rolled off his futon and onto the hard cold floor. He lay very still as he went over all the events that had taken place over the past month.

"I feel so numb….," Ranma whispered to himself as he slowly pushed himself off the floor.

All a sudden a heat wave hit him causing him to loose his balance. The room began to fade and all he could feel was fire like heat began to engulf his body…But as a fast as it hit him the feeling of flames left him. Ranma shook his head as he tried to keep his body from collapsing.

Ranma sat in the middle the room and let out another sigh. He looked over at the sleeping body beside him; it was no surprise to seem a huge furry panda rolling around in its sleep.

"Stupid pops…..It's his entire fault that I'm even in this situation," Ranma growled bitterly.

Ranma began to have evil thoughts, of what he could do to this father while he was asleep. He merely shrugged as he decided he would do something another day as he convinced himself to make his way out the door and into to his everyday routine.

It was only 5:00 am and nobody on the street was even close to waking up. Ranma began his day with light job around the neighborhood, and with everything being so quiet and dead it was a perfect time for him to reflect on his life.

-I need your help-

Ever since the failed wedding incident, his relation ship with Akane had gone from good to horrible. Ever since the other fiancés wreck their wedding Akane has lost the will to be even semi-tolerant of them, but Ranma being disagreed with Akane about getting rid of all of them forever.

--

Flashback

Shampoo had broken into Ranma's room right after the failed wedding attempt, only to be caught by Akane. Like usually Shampoo was able to escape and Ranma was forced to face the wrath of Akane.

"I can't believe your standing up for those jerks!" Akane screeched as a murderous aura surrounded her.

"I know how they can be, but I see them as friends don't you….I mean yeah they did a lot of crappy stuff to us before, but I mean they helped out a lot too….I mean without them I would have never been able to save you," Ranma said with a small unsure smile.

"I can't believe you!! How can you let them get away with ruining my wedding!!" Akane growled fiercely.

"Don't you mean our wedding?" Ranma said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

This remark made Akane blush fiercely and caused her anger to grow to dangerous levels. By this point Ranma had already readied himself for his fate.

"RANMA NO BAKA!!" Akane yelled as Mr. Mallet sent pour Ranma flying to the next district.

-I found you-

--

Ranma unconsciously started to rub his head as though it was in pain. Ranma couldn't help but smile, he really did love Akane. His smile slowly started to fade as he came in view of the Tendo Dojo…..But he had learned over time that sometimes loving something just wasn't enough.

"Yo! I'm home," Ranma called as he entered the front door.

"Good morning Ranma," Kasumi hollered from the kitchen in her normal cheery voice.

Ranma smiled as he popped his head in the kitchen to see what she was making for breakfast.

"Smells good Kasumi," Ranma announced with a greedy grin.

"Everyone in the dining room already, the food will be done in a few minutes," Kasumi stated happily.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Ranma asked curiously.

Kasumi merely smiled in response and Ranma made his way to the dining room. He saw that Nabiki had already gone, his father was still sleeping and Soun was just catching up on some morning news. But as soon as he foot hit the floor a bad feeling stuck him. As soon as he saw Akane's face he knew his rest of the day was going to be crappy. Her normally cute face was contorted into an ugly frown.

"How's it going my uncute fiancé?" Ranma asked playfully.

"Where had you been all morning?" Akane asked dangerously as she ignored Ranma's question.

"What's it to ya?" Ranma asked with his infamous smirk.

"You where with one of your floozies again weren't you." Akane said in a cold voice, but her eyes told a different story, they were raging hot.

"Why ya care so much….You knows I only love you," Ranma said indifferently as he shrugged his shoulder causally.

"I hate that you say it as though it mean nothing," Akane Growled.

"Come on Akane…What's with you this morning. I mean ever since the wedding incident you been getting even more moody…. Are you pmsing or something?" Ranma snorted rudely with small frown.

"Ranma why do you have to be such a jerk!?" Akane nearly screamed in frustration.

-you can't ignore me, kit-

Suddenly another heat wave hit him again and Akane's angry face slowly faded and sad blue eyes filled his vision. They were so sad….So very sad and so different and yet so familiar. They were kind of like his…. He slowly went to reach to touch them, but back to reality with a palm across the face.

"What the hell where you trying to do to my sister," Akane screeched in pure disgust.

"Huh?" Ranma replied unintelligently as his eyes began to clear up again.

Ranma looked up to see a startled Kasumi, food everywhere, and brown eyes….nope not a sight of blue anywhere.

"You still as perverted as ever," Akane said with a pout.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to scare you….I haven't been feeling all that good recently," Ranma spoke uncertainly.

"Ranma?" Akane asked uncertainly….It was the first time she had ever heard his voice like that.

He slowly made his way out the room out the front door. Ranma slowly made his way to school not even bothering to check to see if either Akane or Nabiki were following him. He eventually reached the fence that separated the sidewalk from the manmade river on the other side. He followed the rivers path towards his school he couldn't help but catch his reflection in the water.

And for the third time that day another wave hit him, but this time it was ice cold. At this very moment all the strength in his leg gave out and he fell to the floor. His vision faded once again and instead of an image this time it was a voice was almost seemed hollow, if it wasn't for the hint of ice. It was a voice that Ranma could no longer ignore. And all it had to say was.

-You can't run away-

It was soon followed with a humorous yet cruel laugh.

**--**

**Author's Notes** – Well there's the first part to my very first fanfic!! WOOT!! Finally it's done! I'm not sure if it's all that good, but I'm always looking forward to advice and stuff. It's supposed to be a Naruto crossover…. And I know it seems kind of serious right now, but it will really lighten up later on….. If anyone has any ideas or anything, I am more than happy to listen to them. I would also like to note I'm not that old and I don't have very good writing skills yet, but I hoping to improve. Oh…yeah this will not be an Akane pairing….I don't have anything against her or anything…but... yeah. Well I hope you enjoyed it.

Please help reach my goal

-1 good review-


End file.
